familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Francis Griffin
Francis Howard Griffin is the stepfather of Peter Mcfinnigan and ex-husband of Thelma Griffin. He was a stereotypical, bigoted Christian, and was verbally abusive to Peter from a young age. He was killed during Meg's 17th birthday party by Peter who, dressed as a clown, attempted to ride down stairs on a unicycle, but fell off and landed on top of Francis, fatally crushing him. Biography Due to being a devout Irish-American Catholic, his relationship with Peter over the years had been rocky. However, he did love Peter, though he did not like him. Francis is extremely religious and honors Jesus, God and The Pope. However, he was extremely stubborn with his views. On the wedding day, he taped a sign saying "To A Protestant Whore" underneath the "Just Married" sign on back of the limo. To a lesser extent he despised Lois for her German heritage, and was angry at Peter for not marrying an "Irish rose". He also hit Brian with his Bible for questioning and mocking him. When the Pope was fine with Peter's interfaith marriage to Lois and tries to convince Francis to accept Peter's marriage, Francis deems the Pope to be an untrue Catholic as seen in "Holy Crap". The Pope would eventually hire him as a special assistant at the end of the episode, as Francis was forced to retire from the Pawtucket Mill earlier in the episode. All Francis believed in was work, but eventually settled in a retirement home. Episode Appearances *Holy Crap *Pubic Indecency *The Sandloss *And the Wiener Is ... *The Perfect Castaway (Cameo) *The Father, The Son, and The Holy Fonz *Not All Dogs Go to Heaven *Mother Tucker *You May Now Kiss the Uh ... Guy Who Receives (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure (Future Version) *I Dream of Jesus *Peter's Two Dads (Dies) *Family Goy (As a Ghost) *Mom's the Word (Pictured) *A New Lease of Death (As a Ghost) *A White for the Coloreds (Mentioned; Deleted Scene) *Take My Wife (Mentioned) *Papa Has a Rollin' Son (Mentioned) *Peter's Sister (Mentioned) *The Peanut Butter Kid (Mentioned) *Peter's Lost Youth (Old Video) *Petey IV (Mentioned) *Don't Be a Dickens at Christmas (Past Version) Trivia *In the episode Stu and Stewie's Excellent Adventure, Francis was seen in the audience at Chris Mcfinnigan' wedding. Since his death had officially happened, this is one of the first events to make that future's timeline null and void. *When Francis died, Lois and Brian, the two most Francis hated members of the family, (with the obvious acception of Meg) were overjoyed and celebrated in the front yard. *Although Francis hated Lois for being a protestant, it is implied that Lois had converted to Catholicism, later in her life. In Big Man on Hippocampus, Lois said she had a rosary, and in Boys Do Cry, she was seen practicing Catholic sacraments. *In the episode The Old Man and the Big C, it was revealed that he was a WWII veteran. *In a deleted scene from "A White for the Coloreds", Peter said that his father used to have cancer, which he treated with chemotherapy. *In the episode Take My Wife, Peter gets hit on the head by a coconut and remembers that he was abused by his dad. There's no way this wasn't Francis. **It may be possible that this abuse from his dad is what fuels his abuse toward Meg Mcfinnigan. **In the episode Peter's Sister, it was also revealed that he was abused by his sister, Karen Mcfinnigan, which directly caused Peter to abuse Meg. Category:Characters Category:Griffin Family Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Seniors Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Christians Category:Veterans Category:Retireds Category:Mcfinnigan Family Category:Hellions Category:Grizzlys Category:Baby Boomers Category:Irishmen Category:Cancer Patients Category:Army Soldiers